1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scoring method and a scoring system. In particular, the present invention relates to a method and a system for processing scores which can summarize and sort the scores of answer-sheet tests, written tests, oral tests, and other tests into statistics quickly and accurately.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, answers to answer-sheet tests, written tests, and oral tests have been scored by various methods as follows. For answer-sheet tests, OMR (Optical Mark Reader) processing has been performed for scoring. For written tests, markers have consulted model answers or the like to mark the answers written on the answer sheets. For oral tests, examiners have recorded evaluations concerning the verbal answers of examinees on check sheets or the like. The scores have been summarized and sorted by hand to create statistic data, which has been used as reference data for future test writing, educational guidance, and so on.
The conventional method, however, has inefficiently consumed a considerable amount of time in evaluating a number of examinees. Besides, written tests and oral tests have been evaluated by the markers and others consulting model answers and check sheets, in which case marker-by-marker variations in scoring criteria have led to scores that are unfair to examinees.
In addition, summarizing and sorting the scores into statistic data has required that the examinees' attribute data such as ages, genders, and occupations be input to a database by hand, in addition to the score data. This operation is extremely inefficient and is very expensive. Consequently, statistic data obtainable from the scores has not been created so often, being rarely utilized as the reference data for future test writing, educational guidance, and so on.